


Проклятые

by Ayliten



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Орриш просто хочет согреться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятые

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Disciples.

Дыхание Мортис — зимняя стужа, хладный мертвый ветер, вьюга посреди жаркого лета. 

Жизнь, дарованная им, полна блеклых красок и горького привкуса на губах. К этому можно привыкнуть, можно даже научиться видеть вокруг строгую красоту выбеленных солнцем костей, ажурной паутины, призрачно-белого налета тлена. 

К холоду и пустоте внутри привыкнуть гораздо сложнее.

За полвека Орриш так и не смог. Он постоянно мерзнет. 

Кутается в побитые молью меха, греет руки над жаровней, укрывается целым ворохом одеял.

Бесполезно. Пальцы леденеют от ветра, гуляющего по мертвому городу, живот будто набит снегом; на месте живого, бьющегося когда-то сердца — пустота.

Орришу не нравится его новая жизнь. Прошло полвека, а он до сих пор помнит бирюзовые крыши столицы и стяги, развевающиеся на ветру. Помнит кабинет наставника, заваленный книгами, и теплое дуновение магии.

Чары, доступные Орришу теперь, совсем не такие. Каждое слово режет острой бритвой, каждая фраза заставляет содрогнуться.

«Ты привыкнешь, — успокаивает его новый наставник. — Прошло слишком мало времени».

Орриш не хочет привыкать. Он хочет просто согреться.

 

С Итреном, демонологом из армии Бетрезена, он случайно встречается в приграничье. 

Итрен совсем другой.

— Я тоже проклят, — пьяно смеется он, опустошив целый кувшин эля. — Смешно, да? Остались еще нормальные люди в этом мире, как думаешь? Или мы всех перерезали? А-а, не отвечай. 

Магия Итрена — дым и огонь, смрадный чад горелой кожи и серы. От него шарахаются даже в приграничье, крае, где можно увидеть человеческую девку, отдающуюся зеленому ящеру, или берсерка, играющего со священником в карты. 

Орриш не шарахается. Он пьет вместе с Итреном уже второй кувшин эля, и, кажется, даже его сознание понемногу начинает мутиться. 

— Жарко, — грустно, как-то совсем по-человечески жалуется демонолог, отставив кружку и вытирая губы. — Седьмое пекло, мне все кажется, что я горю. Смешно, да? 

— Нет, — Орриш смотрит на него поверх своей кружки. Протягивает руку, несмело прикасается к раскрасневшейся щеке.

И вздрагивает. Пальцы обдает жаром, он тут же отдергивает их, смутившись. 

— Хорошо, — жмурится Итрен. — Давай еще раз.

— Вообще, — зачем-то говорит Орриш, — я тут комнату снял. На пару дней. 

Итрен кидает на него задумчивый, точно оценивающий, взгляд и с шумом встает из-за стола. Усмехается.

— Ну тогда веди.

**fin**


End file.
